De verdad no sientes nada?
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: [sainaru][oneshot] el 1º creo en español, pobre despues de leer esto no querran leer mas de lo malo que es XD. Se van a una posada y la pareja duerme en la misma habitacion, que pasará? ya esta resumido XD


_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

_**Este fic esta dedicado a Ada-chan, Tifa Uzumaki y a mi querida Dark-Hana, que son las mejores amigas que he tenido en este tema del yaoi, encantos para vosotras que sois todas un regalito que me ha caído del cielo XD**_

**De verdad no sientes nada?**

Yamato se acababa de ir dejándoles frente a dos habitaciones, la pelirosa dormiría en una y los dos chicos en la otra. Sakura no estaba segura de aquella organización, es mas, le gustaría dormir con el rubio ya que las habitaciones eran individuales.

**-Naruto…-,** llamó la kunoichi advirtiendo la atención de los dos muchachos, **-podría dormir contigo?-,** formuló toda ruborizada.

**-Sa-Sakura-chan…-,** se sorprendió para después recapacitar y enviar una ojeada de desconfianza al moreno, **-no estaría bien que durmiera contigo-,** le posó una mano en el hombro y la chica entendió al momento, no era bueno dejar a Sai solo, **-si te ocurre algo en medio de la noche solo tienes que llamarme, con un simple Naruto estaré en tu cuarto-,** le tranquilizó con una grandiosa sonrisa zorruna.

**-Arigato-,** dijo después de asentir y Sakura se introdujo en su estancia predeterminada.

Naruto se dio la vuelta para entra en la suya, encontrándose con la puerta abierta y el ambu pasando con toda tranquilidad, él sin embargo no lo tenía nada claro, estar a solas con ese extraño chico le ponía nervioso, demasiado para lo normal.

Lo siguió observando sus movimientos, esta pasó del futón que se encontraba a un lado de la habitación pero sin llegara estar paralelo con la pared, y entre ellos se acomodó el moreno, quedando sentado con su espalda apoyada en la fría construcción.

El kitsune sorprendido se paró frente a él, mirándolo con una ceja alzada, era el chico más raro con el que había tratado.

**-No prefieres el futón que estar sentado ahí en el suelo, con el frío?-,** preguntó con las manos en la cintura y un gesto de seriedad que rondaba a gracioso.

Sai levantó despacio la cabeza hasta encararle, en su rostro como siempre aquella odiosa sonrisa, se quedaron unos segundos observándose, el zorrito casi ya desesperado, hasta que vio como los labios de su compañero se separaban para hablar.

**-Lo compartirías conmigo?-,** preguntó.

**-EH?-,** ruborizado dio torpemente varios pasos hacia atrás, **-pues claro que no!-,** le gritó, para dejarlo bien claro.

**-Entonces dormiré aquí, sino te importa claro, estoy acostumbrado pues he dormido infinidad de veces en el suelo-,** y como quién no quiere la cosa se apoyó en una rodilla y cerró los ojos.

**-Pues vale-,** Naruto con mueca enfurruñada abrió el futón y sin quitarse la ropa ni nada se introdujo en él para dormir.

Las horas pasaba y no podía conciliar el sueño, su cuerpo se agitaba un poco pues la noche empezaba a refrescar, agarró más la mantita y la apretó contra su cuello buscando calor. Entonces se percató de algo, si el tenía frío hasta tapado, como estaría Sai? Se asomó un poco entre las cobijas para ver si podía distinguir al chico entre la oscuridad y lo halló en la misma posición de antes, pero agudizando un poco más su vista pudo advertir que temblaba, disimuladamente pero temblaba.

No supo muy bien que le empujó a ello, lástima, culpabilidad, pero lo hizo. Se reincorporó en el futón, cogió la manta, se acercó a gatas al moreno y con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo comenzó a taparlo. Aun así Sai abrió los ojos y con un gesto inexpresivo lo observó para después añadir.

**-El frío no me afecta-.**

Naruto primero nervioso por haberlo despertado en un momento tan embarazoso, después arrugó el rostro enfadado por la seca frase.

**-Si no te importa el frío por que tiemblas?-.**

**-Mi cuerpo reacciona solo pero yo no lo siento-.**

El rubio se intentaba controlar, aquella indiferencia le sacaba de sus casillas, terminó de taparle hasta el pecho cuando se intentó volver, pero un fuerte agarre le detuvo, tirándole hacia atrás y volteándolo en el último momento para quedar pegado al cuerpo del pálido shinobi.

**-Q-que ha-haces?-,** formuló nervioso, sintiendo el vaho de la respiración del moreno chocar contra sus labios.

**-Si yo me quedo con la manta tu tendrás frío, así que… quédate aquí conmigo-,** lo sentó sobre él, sujetando la manta y colocándolo de forma que cubriera a ambos.

Naruto enrojeció, no tenía palabras que decir, nada salía de sus temblorosa boca. No pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando los brazos fuertes del ambu lo rodearon acomodándolo en su regazo. Apoyó la cabeza en aquel pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, apaciguados y lentos, como si aquella aproximación no le afectara.

**-Baka…-,** dejó caer el kitsune, recordando en ese momento al único que llamaba así.

Sai sujetó el mentón del rubio y lo alzó, dejando sus labios casi pegados, miró fijamente a aquellos azulados ojitos, como pedacitos de cielo, desde que lo conoció lo comprendió, si alguien podía hacerlo sentir era ese pequeño.

**-Ayúdame, hazme sentir algo… cualquier cosa-,** su rostro seguía inexpresivo pero su voz estaba algo alterada.

El zorrito no comprendía muy bien aquella petición, pero asintió, no sabía porque pero tenía la necesidad de ayudarle, de enseñarle lo bonito que era experimentar emociones, así que acariciando su mejilla se aproximó para lamerla, dejando que la húmeda saliva provocara frescor en ella.

Aquel gesto sorprendió a Sai y curvó una extraña sonrisa que ya no era forzada, pero tampoco entendía que significaba, solo que no pudo evitar forjarla. Naruto se separó y lo observó, por supuesto la confusión del mayor no había pasado desapercibida para él.

**-Que has sentido?-,** preguntó zorrunamente.

El moreno se palpó la mejilla lamida captando aún la saliva en ella, experimentó calor que contrastaba con su humedad, que era aquello que le ardía en el rostro, ese bochorno?

**-Es extraño, un cosquilleo en la cara y en el estómago… un impulso por poder tocarte-,** decía aún inexpresivo, mirándole para buscar respuestas.

El rubio sonrió complacido, lo había conseguido, lo que necesitaba aquel chico era cariño, comprensión y sobre todo contacto íntimo con alguien. Observándolo tranquilamente le recordaba tanto a Sasuke… aquel al que quería tanto…, sería Sai un regalo para remplazarlo y aliviar su corazón? Sería bonito intentarlo.

**-Lo que estas es ruborizado-,** le contestó contemplando el colorcito rojizo que habían tomado sus carrillos, **-y lo del impulso…-,** se colocó de rodillas frente a él y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, acercándose a su oído y dejar que su respiración le hiciera volver a temblar, **-llámalo deseo si gustas-,** se retiró un poco y pegó sus rostros, **-aún quieres que te haga sentir?-,** los rasgos dulces del zorrito se habían vuelto algo pícaros. El ambu no entendía el porque de aquel cambio de actitud.

**-Me estas pidiendo que tengamos sexo?-,** su forzada sonrisa ahora algo pervertida empezó a volver con impaciencia, eso si, sin hacer desaparecer su sonrojo.

Naruto se puso meloso, rozando con sus deditos la carita del otro en pequeñas y juguetonas caricias, acercó tanto sus labios hasta que se tocaron, captando su calidez y lo corrigió dejando que al hablar estos le rozaran.

**-Y porque en vez de sexo no hacemos el amor?-,** la mirada de ambos se centraba en aquel incitante juego.

**-Yo contigo haría lo que quisieras-,** fue la respuesta del mayor.

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente y apegó completamente ambas bocas, encajándolas con un ligero movimiento, notando arder con aquel contacto y como el otro chico cerraba los ojos para embriagarse más de él, apretando su cintura y acercándolo todo lo posible. Sus labios danzaban entre posiciones contrarias y succiones exquisitas, compenetrándose con facilidad mientas se ofrecían tiernas caricias, el kitsune en aquella nunca morena por la cual deslizaba sus dedos y el otro abarcando toda la bronceada espalda.

Se separaron en busca de aire y Naruto le sonrió pues sabía que aunque no lo dijera estaba experimentando emociones impropias en él y todo gracia al cariño que ahora le brindaba. Deslizó las manos de la nuca a su pecho, agarrando aquella cremallera y bajándola despacio ante la ansiosa mirada del otro. La terminó de abrir y rodó sus yemas por toda aquella piel de lado a lado, maravillándose con su palidez y suavidad para después abarcar sus hombros y sacarle la prenda por sus brazos.

Sai no perdía movimiento de aquel ser sobre él, que conseguía hacerle sentir vivo, por una vez alguien normal, un simple humano corriente. Dejándose llevar por aquel impulso que se había vuelto desesperante, lo extendió sobre el futón colocándose encima, ahora quería ver la reacción del rubio si él le hacía lo mismo que experimentó antes.

**-Que haces Sai?-,** preguntó sorprendido el zorrito, pero no asustado pues tenía claro que no le haría nada que él no quisiera.

**-Déjame ver tu reacción a mis caricias-,** y deslizó su mano por aquel vientre moreno, encontrando el borde de la sudadera y buscando con la otra el principio de la cremallera.

**-Como gustes, si deseas ser tu el que quiera ir descubriéndolo por ti mismo, adelante-,** y abrió los brazos dejando su cuerpo a merced del moreno.

Sai sonrió y con delicadeza desplazó la gruesa prenda, observándolo en camiseta de tirantes blanca, esta contrastaba con su bronceada piel, eran tan hermoso ese chiquillo… demasiado para poder resistirse a él. Naruto se sentó y agarró las pálidas manos guiándolas hasta la parte posterior de su camiseta, las siguió dirigiendo hasta sacarla por su cabeza y colocarla después en su pecho, donde les dejó total libertad.

**-Acaríciame…-,** le ordenó en un susurro.

El tacto no se hizo esperar, abarcando toda aquella sedosa piel algo erizada por el frío que se mantenía en la estancia, pero irradiando un claro deseoso que lo inducía a buscar más. Como un niño experimentando acercó su boca a uno de los rosaditos pezones del Uzumaki y le dio un corto lametazo que provocó un estremecimiento al pequeño. Al notar que aquello le producía placer lo envolvió con sus labios y lo ensalivó despacio, con leves toquecitos y por último un delicioso mordisco.

**-Te gusta?-,** preguntó dudoso por la intensidad de aquel goce.

**-Si… ah… mucho… quieres probarlo tu también?-,** dejó pronunciar entre susurros.

El ambu lo acalló colocando un dedo en sus labios y comenzó a darle besos por toda la zona, bajando disimuladamente hasta el cierre del pantalón. Notando como la mirada del zorrito se clavaba en sus manos, fue desabrochándolos y con un ligero alzamiento que hizo el ojiazul de su trasero, le bajó los pantalones acompañados de los bóxer, todo a la vez.

Naruto se ruborizó al verse completamente desnudo ante aquel joven, pero aún más cuando se dedicaba a ojear su completa erección si movimiento alguno, ya llevaba así unos minutos y le estaba poniendo nervioso.

**-Sa-Sai… que… haces?-,** preguntó algo aturdido.

**-Pues…-,** lo miró por unos momentos para volver a posar la vista de nuevo en el mismo sitio, **-creo que seré yo el que te tome, esta sigue igual de pequeña-,** le soltó la burrada como tal cosa.

Un sonrojo escandaloso se acopló a las mejillas del Uzumaki, al igual que una venita apareció en su frente palpitando con fuerza.

**-Eres un…-,** gruñía con el puño en alto, ante de nuevo la sonrisa desquiciadora esa, se volvió de rodillas para recoger su ropa que estaba a su espalda y vestirse.

**-Je, más fácil me lo pones-,** y con todo el descaro del mundo se abrazó a su espalda, dejando que sus pantalones previamente desabrochados, se deslizaran y su intimidad chocara con las nalgas de Naruto.

**-Ah… mmm… S-Sai… déjame… no me ha… hecho gracia… que te metieras con ella…-,** gemía antes las caricias que infringía el mayor a su miembro.

**-Gomen, no creí que te molestara tanto, espero poder recompensarte-,** y dicho esto, abarcó con sus manos toda la morena espalda hasta acariciar esas nalguitas redonditas y duritas que le volvían loco.

El kitsune a gatas y Sai a su espalda era una buena posición para lo que el pintor tenía pensado, dirigió su lengua entre aquel traserito hermoso y lamió con descaro su entrada, dedicando sus manos a masajear aquella pequeña erección que se calentaba a cada roce.

**-Ah… mmm… Sai… la siento tan blanda… tan golosa… oh… mmm…-,** gemía el rubio, excitado a más no poder por el trabajo casi experto de su compañero.

La introdujo más, relamiendo toda la zona y justo después añadió dos dedos que en círculos la ensanchaban, dándole flexibilidad, Naruto comenzó a jadear más fuerte, si ya estaba así no quería pensar como gritaría cuando le embistiera. Creyéndolo listo se incorporó pegando su cadera a aquel culito respingón y agarrando su erección la dirigió hacia la ya amoldada cavidad, introduciendo solo la punta pero que bastó para que el kitsune gimiera con fuerza.

**-Es-estas preparado?-,** formuló con una mueca de placer al captar el principio de aquella calidez.

**-Por Kami Sai… fóllame ya!-,** se desesperó el kitsune por tantos rodeos.

Ante aquella petición ya no pudo resistir más sus ansias y la introdujo de una vez, siendo acoplada con facilidad por la estupenda preparación anterior. Su rostro se arrugó en un gesto de auténtico goce, pues aquella estrechez era única. El rubito sin haber sentido dolor alguno estaba ansioso porque aquella sesión comenzara de una buena vez.

**-Quieres que…?-,** intentó preguntar el mayor.

**-Si quiero que te muevas ya, por Kami Sai… hazme gozar de una vez!-,** se volvió a quejar dejándose llevar por la angustia.

Sai se agarró a las delicadas caderas y empezó con un ritmo algo lento y pausado, siendo acelerado cuando el placer crecía al compás de los golpecitos que su pelvis le brindaba al trasero de su compañero.

**-Ah… mmm… ah…-,** era todo lo que el ambu dejaba escapar de sus labios.

Aquel ritmo era algo tortuoso para Naruto, necesitaba más lujuria, llevar él algo el control, así que apartó las manos de Sai para poder darse la vuelta y quedar sentado frente al moreno.

**-Pero que…-,** se preguntó más así mismo que al ojiazul.

**-Shsss…-,** lo mandó callar mientras se hacía paso entres su piernas y sentándose en sus caderas se introdujo de pleno la erección, curvándose un poco para dejar escapar un tremendo suspiro.

**-Ah… me gusta… esos arrebatos… mmm…-,** alabó el pintor, colocando las manos en las carnosas nalgas y estrujándolas a la vez que llevaba el ritmo con ellas.

Naruto se agarró a su cuello y comenzó a cabalgar sobre él, con toda la lujuria propia de un animal salvaje, Sai disfrutaba de aquella maravillosa sesión, parecía un ángel, aquellas hebras doradas que se mecían con rebeldía, sus ojitos azules entreabiertos por el placer y su boquita deseosa dejando escapar grititos pasionales, en definitiva era todo el deseo personificado.

**-Ah… mmm… Sai… me… me… corro…!-,** gimió acompañado de un grito y arqueó su espalda dejando que el sudor perlara todo su cuerpo.

**-Ah… ah… mmm… ah… ahh!-,** se escapó de los finos labios que hasta ahora poco habían demostrado.

Aquella posición adoptada para llegar al orgasmo de Naruto solo provocó más estrechez al miembro de su ahora amante, apretándolo de una forma enloquecedora, consiguiendo así que ambos llegaran al clímax juntos.

El zorrito se reposó en sus hombros y el moreno aflojó la presión que ejercía en su trasero, dedicándose a coger aire y mirarse fijamente a los ojos. A los pocos segundos el rubito se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre el futón y Sai a su lado aprovechando para recoger la manta y cubrirse con ella.

El ambu se estiró y el Uzumaki se acomodó en su pecho, intentando descansar del esfuerzo físico ejecutado. El mayor suspiró y volviendo a su cara inexpresiva de siempre le acarició los rubios cabellos hasta que el pequeño quedó dormido

**-Me gustas Uzumaki Naruto, gracias a ti he conseguido volver a experimentar emociones, fallaré en mi verdadera misión y te ayudaré en la tuya, te lo prometo-,** besó la morenita frente he intentó conciliar el sueño como ya había conseguido el kitsune.

**--**

**_Si jeje, no se parecen en nada a los reales, pero os aseguro que es muy difícil manejar a estos dos juntos y encima en un acto de estos todo romántico, al principio pensé en que Sai le forzara y naru pues al cabo del ratillo y por el gustillo XD se dejara, pero no se, eso es lo que siempre se ve venir, entonces me planteé intentar hacer algo más difícil, para asombrar, y que fuera Naruto el que diera el primero paso, claro como siempre haciendo de psicólogo, que es lo que mejor se le da XD. Espero que os haya gustado pues bastante trabajito que me ha costado el jodido, y perdonadme si en algunas partes del oneshot no parecían ellos, y el lemon no me ha salido bien, joder, si es que ya os dije que es muy difícil manejarlos, jo. Besitos y nos vemos en lo próximo que cuelgue XD.._**


End file.
